El Ángel y el Káiser
by CieloCriss
Summary: "¡BASURA!", grita Ken, "¡BASURA! ¡BASURA! ¡BASURA!". Takeru lo ve con ironía: "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?"... Años después de esa pelea en 02, los problemas vuelven... el ángel y el káiser riñen por los años negros y los años dorados que perdieron. Para HikariCaelum. TAKARI / KENYAKO y un poco de KENKARI / TAKEYAKO


Esta historia está dedicada a **HikariCaelum**, cuyos fanfics son fuente de inspiración para todos los que la hemos leído. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!... aún no termino de armar todo el fic, pero espero que este avance te guste. Admiro mucho tu trabajo como escritora, ¡gracias por tu buena narrativa y las emociones que transmites! (Lamento la tardanza, pero se me atravesó el tiempo)

_Género_: Drama/Angustia/Romance/RealismoMágico

_Parejas_: Takari, Kenyako. Y extraños roces Kenkari y Takeyako

_Advertencia_: es un fic oscuro y de temas fuertes. La narración no será lineal y cada capítulo usaré un narrador distinto.

_Temporalidad_: En total serán cinco entregas cortas (espero) además de este capítulo cero, que es un flash-forward, por así decirlo.

Publicado: 10deOctubre

* * *

><p><strong>El Ángel y el Káiser<strong>

Por CieloCriss

_"Los años, negros; los meses, negros, los días, negros; las horas, negras. Los minutos, grises... Los segundos son blancos y se oscurecen conforme se los come el tiempo"._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Cero <strong>_

"_**Ángel y Káiser la vieron desaparecer"**_

* * *

><p>El ángel sumió los puños en el káiser hasta herirlo.<p>

Ken Ichijouji se limpió el sangrado con el reverso de su palma. le temblaban los dedos, sus nudillos estaban morados

—La nariz… ¿no te falta rompérmela?— cuestionó.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? ¿Ya ni siquiera insultas?... eres un fraude de emperador.

Takeru Takaishi no dijo más, sólo se le echó encima, derribándolo en la arena. Los golpes, de ambas partes, se fusionaron.

El aire soplaba y formaba olas picadas en el mundo oscuro donde reñían. El mar se movía como música. Los caracoles se comían los sonidos y los encerraban en sus conchas curvilíneas.

En la orilla del mar, suave y negra, estaba un muelle que crujía cuando lo pisaban. Una barca estaba amarrada de ahí.

Mientras Takeru y Ken se sacaban sangre. Miyako Inoue se estremecía al caminar por ese muelle. Quería llegar a la barca, quería creer que todo ello era un sueño.

—No está muerta, ¿verdad?— decía para sí misma —¿Verdad que no está muerta?

Lo preguntaba a cada paso que daba a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta... aún así, _¿estaba tan mal preguntarlo cuantas veces quisiera?_

Hikari Yagami no respiraba, estaba recostada en esa barca como si fuese su féretro. Nubes de algas parecían haberse convertido en flores para su entierro. Su piel era como el cielo del Digimundo: de un azul tierno. Miyako alcanzaba a ver sus uñas y labios morados como sus cabellos lacios.

Atrás, el ángel y el káiser peleaban por los años negros y los años dorados que se habían esfumado en el mar; en ese mundo donde la sangre no podía ser roja.

Miyako comprendió que quería convertirse en Hikari en esos instantes. A ella, que era tan ordinaria como sus anteojos, no la llamaba nadie de otras dimensiones. A ella, cuyo cabello púrpura carecía de brillo, no le regalaban boletos de tren para ir a lugares desconocidos. Inoue, ella misma, no tenía pesadillas, ni resplandecía, sólo era un águila que volaba por ahí...

Cuando llegó al final del muelle, se volvió para ver la contienda. El ángel de las alas roídas, Takeru, estrenaba nueva oscuridad, y su káiser, Ken, dejaba salir de sus ojos una luz proveniente del mar plateado.

_¡Ah, ojalá Ken le hiciera el amor una vez más!, _anheló Miyako_._

Sin embargo, ella sabía que eso no iba a pasar, el mismo Takeru se lo había dicho días atrás.

Por eso Miyako sólo sonrió, otra vez vio a Hikari. No tomó la soga para acercar la barca donde el cadáver ondeaba junto con olas. No rescató el cuerpo de su amiga, ni lo subió al muelle.

Lo que hizo fue dar un salto.

De reojo, pero sin dejar de pelear, el ángel y el káiser la vieron desaparecer.

... El mar también se la tragó.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará en Capítulo Uno<em>

* * *

><p><strong>HikariCaelum<strong>, espero que te haya gustado a pesar de que no se entiende mucho. El texto es apenas una especie de prólogo, pero ya en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá bien por qué Takeru y Ken pelean, por qué murió Hikari y por qué Miyako saltó al mar de la oscuridad (te adelanto que esta historia tiene relación con un fic que escribí de un reto que me propusiste hace tiempo; también espero que no se me vayan muchos errores, en definitiva no tengo tiempo de corregirme).

A **quienes** me hicieron el favor de leer les doy las gracias… La verdad llevaba años con ganas de hacer un fic que involucrara a Takeru y a Ken; la idea la tengo desde que ese par se agarró a golpes en DA02… se me hizo que ese fue el único acercamiento que hubo entre Takeru y Ken en la serie, así que pensé que podía explotar una idea con base en ello. Pienso que son personajes muy dispares pero, a la vez, muy interesantes.

Otra cosa que intentaré hacer con este proyecto es que los capítulos sean un poco más breves que mis fics ordinarios. Por el momento, la buena noticia, es que ya tengo estructurado y –en parte- narrado, partes de los siguientes capítulos.


End file.
